


Average

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: It took a while for Nursey to see Dex to as attractive.Nursey had never found Dex attractive.Sure he was an okay looking dude, but he really wasn’t what Nursey went for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just Nursey being a bit of an idiot!
> 
> This is also on my tumblr [here!](http://http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/post/156598970690/dexnursey-1k-t-nursey-had-never-found-dex)
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Nursey had never found Dex attractive.

Sure he was an okay looking dude, but he really wasn’t what Nursey went for.

Dex was all gangly muscles, freckle covered skin and too big ears. A scowl that could freeze over hell and an air about him that was too rough and aggressive.

Nursey went for soft smiles, lean lines and eyes that you could melt into. Nursey had never seen Dex’s eyes when they weren’t clouded over.

And then one day after practise Dex grins, bright and happy in Nursey’s direction and it’s all over for Nursey.

Nursey always fell hard and fast. And this situation was no different.

Suddenly Nursey started seeing how well Dex’s muscles worked under his skin, how solid they felt whenever Dex threw an around around him in celebration of something.

His ears became endearing, a goofy part of Dex that Dex was embarrassed by yet unwilling to hide. And his freckles become a dot to dot that Nursey wants to race with his tongue.

And his eyes, fuck. They were some of the brightest gold Nursey had ever seen. Bright and loud and everything Nursey wanted.

And it would be fine if it was just Dex’s looks, but it’s personality too.

Dex becomes softer around the edges, still a little prickly and closed off. But far less closed than he was when they first met.

He’s full of open smiles now, tentative in their offering. And only offered to Nursey or Chowder. It made Nursey feel special, like he was getting to a part of Dex that most people couldn’t.

They stopped fighting. Not arguing, because that was part of their dynamic. But it was bickering, familiar and teasing and never serious like it used to be.

And they talked now, about things deeper than hockey and the team. Late night conversations when they were too wrapped up in their conversations to sleep, Chowder there sometimes, but most of the time with Farmer.

They end up together more often that not after Farmer and Chowder had gotten together, leading to study help and coffee shop trips that Nursey had desperately wanted to be dates.

It was good.

Which is why Nursey was falling.

He was sure he was keeping it under wraps. Not looking at Dex when he wants, keeping a safe distance at all times, not letting any touch linger too long.

And he lies to himself about how well it’s working. Going to sleep thinking ‘well at least I didn’t kiss Dex today so he doesn’t know’ which always leads into ‘fuck I want to kiss Dex why can’t I kiss Dex?’ And the cycle repeats itself.

He hadn’t gotten a good night sleep in a while.

Poetry was always his thing, he was always ready to write, words falling onto the page without quarms.

But with Dex, nothing comes. Nothing but cliche bullshit that he felt wasn’t worth his time. He was an artist for fucks sake, not a fifteen year old lovesick child.

“You are a fifteen year old lovesick child though.” Nursey practically shits himself.

“Chowder!” He slams his journal closed, because he had a journal and was not ashamed of it, turning around in a flurry to see Chowder starring at him, head on one side like a puppy. “Don’t so that! I told you to stop reading my shit!”

“I don’t mean to! But you look so sad!” He has the picnic bench to himself, sitting outside one of the lecture halls, far too early for his class.

Chowder comes around the table to perch opposite, smiling kindly, because he had been telling Nursey to tell Dex about his feelings for a while and he was ever patient. “Why don’t you just tell him?”

“Because feelings are dumb that’s why.”

Chowder just snorts. “Yeah okay, you’re totally a whiny teenager. Get your shit together man.” Nursey loved Chowder.

“I’m trying.” Nursey thumps his head down onto his crossed arms and Chowder reaches out to pet at his hair. Nursey really loved Chowder.

“Why are we petting Nurse?”

Nursey feels Dex thump down next to him, but he’s surprised by the second hand in his hair that can only be Dex’s.

The touch is soft, more careful that Chowders, playing more with hair and scratching patterns gently into his scalp.

“Because he’s a whiny angsty teenager.” Chowder answers, before withdrawing his hand.

Dex doesn’t stop though, just carries on playing with Nursey’s hair.

“I’ve gotta go meet Cait, see you losers later.”

“Later C.” Nursey giggles as he and Dex chorus on their goodbye, before settling himself again.

Carrying on, Dex leans himself on his propped arm, and Nursey looks at him a little, only tilting his head slightly so he can just about see Dex.

He’s smiling, full of warmth and sunshine. Everything about him is welcoming and safe.

From his stupid bloody beanie that Holster got him, to the scarf that Nursey knitted him that he insists on wearing even though it’s a bit wobbly.

His hand is a reassuring weight, unrelenting. He’s sitting close enough that Nursey can smell his aftershave, and his hair’s growing out a little, peeking out from beneath the hat. It’s his eyes that break Nursey. They’re looking at him with such care and affection.

“I totally thought you were average looking for the longest time, but then you smiled at me. And fuck Dex you turned my world upside down.”

Dex stops. His hand doesn’t leave Nursey’s hair, but his mouth drops and he turns bright red. He’s glowing with it, and his voice is hoarse when he asks-

“What?”

“I’m totally head over heels for you, sorry about that.”

“No, the first thing.”

Nursey’s a little confused, but answers “I totally thought you were average looking?”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT I WAS AVERAGE LOOKING WHAT THE FUCK?”

And then the hand in his hair curls down to his neck, bringing his head up and Nursey doesn’t resist as Dex pulls him in for a kiss.

Nursey melts, fully and wilfully as Dex kisses him, deepening it, pulling his other hand up to Nursey’s chin to keep his head still as he starts licking into Nursey’s mouth, smile coming through as Nursey makes a happy noise in the back of his throat, hands going up to Dex’s shoulders.

“I find you super attractive now though, like can’t watch you dance at kegsters attractive.” Nursey’s panting a little when he breaks away, but Dex’s hands don’t move and he’s grateful for that. He doesn’t want to break away.

“We’ll i’ve always found you pretty so sucks to be me huh.” Dex looks embarrassed to say the least, and he’s got the frown in between in his eyes that means he’s self conscious.

“You were never bad looking! Always very strong! Just not my type.”

Dex huffs, but he leans their foreheads together anyway.

“And then you smiled at me and my world just kinda stopped.” He smiles, nudging Dex’s nose with his until Dex smiles, crease smoothing out.

“And hey? You think i’m pretty?”

“Shut the fuck up dweeb.” Nursey finds that he does as Dex kisses him again.


End file.
